Dari Pintu Turun ke Hati
by minae cute
Summary: Kita tidak pernah tau kapan cinta itu datang dan dengan cara seperti apa? Begitu juga yang dialami pemuda blonde kita satu ini. Tak di sangka sebuah pintu kelas bisa mengantarkannya pada seorang pemuda berambut raven model pantat ayam. Apakah kisah mereka akan seperti pintu yang hanya di gunakan sebagai jalan untuk keluar-masuknya seseorang dalam suatu ruangan? Pair SasuNaru


30 Januari 2014

**Summary : **Kita tidak pernah tau kapan cinta itu datang dan dengan cara seperti apa? Begitu juga yang dialami pemuda blonde kita satu ini. Tak di sangka sebuah pintu kelas bisa mengantarkannya pada seorang pemuda berambut raven model pantat ayam. Apakah kisah mereka akan seperti pintu yang hanya di gunakan sebagai jalan untuk keluar-masuknya seseorang dalam suatu ruangan? Ataukah saperti pintu yang menyembunyikan sesuatu yang berharga di dalam ruangan yang di jaga olehnya? Entahlah! Mari kita ikuti kisah mereka..

.

.

**Dari Pintu Turun ke Hati**

**Disclamer © Masashi Kishimoto**

**Pair : SasuNaru**

**Rated : T**

**Warning : BL, miss typo's, OOC, Ala2 India**

**.**

**Chapter 1 : Pertemuan tak terduga**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Kamis pukul 07.20 WK

Gerbang KSHS

Terlihat seorang pemuda berambut blonde secerah sinar matahari, bermata Saphire sebiru samudra, terdapat tiga garis seperti kumis kucing di kedua pipinya dan berkulit tan kecoklatan. Pemuda itu sedang berjalan dari gerbang sekolahnya yang berdiri kokoh setinggi 2 meter kearah lapangan basket yang di depanya terdapat lorong menuju barisan kelas 2.

Suasana sekolah masih tampak sepi karena bel masuk sekolah baru berbunyi pukul baru 08.00 WK. Hanya terdapat segelintir murid yang sudah datang ke sekolah, entah karena para murid itu merupakan murid rajin yang selalu berangkat awal, ataupun karena mereka terpaksa berangkat awal di akibatkan terkena jatah piket, seperti pemuda blonde kita disini yang juga terkena jatah piket.

Setelah sampai di barisan kelas 2 dan berdiri di kelas yang bertuliskan 'XI IPS 1' pemuda bemata saphire itu menjinjitkan kakinya bahkan melompat- lompat dengan tangan yang dinaikkan seperti meraih sesuatu, namun usahanya nampak sia-sia.

"Haaaahhh!" pemuda bermata saphire hanya bisa mendesah pasrah menangggapi usahanya yang berujung sia-sia.

CTEK

Tiba-tiba terdengar suara dari arah pintu, pemuda yang mempunyai tiga kumis kucing di tiap pipinya itu langsung melihat kesamping dan menemukan seorang pemuda berambut raven model pantat ayam, bermata onix berada di sebelahnya.

"Ari-

Ucapan pemuda blonde terpotong karena dengan tidak ber-keperiblonde-an pemuda berambut pantat ayam itu malah meninggalkannya dan kembali ke kelasnya, tanpa sepatah kata pun. Tak mau mengambil pusing pemuda bermata saphire itu pun memasuki kelasnya dan mengambil sapu untuk membersihkan kelas.

.

.

Depan kelas XI IPS 2

Kenapa kau bukain pintu buat cowok pirang itu?" tanya pemuda bergigi tajam, berambut silver dan bermata ungu saat temannya kembali ke dari kelas sebelah.

"Hn!" ucap pemuda bermata onix singkat, 'Aku aja bingung kenapa aku bukain pemuda itu?' batin pemuda berambut raven.

Sebenarnya apa yang terjadi? Oke mari kita lihat kejadian sebelumnya.

_**Flash back on**_

_Pria berambut raven bersama dua temannya sedang berdiri di teras kelasnya dan pandangan mereka tertuju pada seorang pemuda berambut blonde yang sedang bersusah payah membuka pintu kelasnya yang si sentek di atas, pemuda blonde itu bahkan sudah jinjit dan melompat lompat untuk membuka sentekan itu. _

_Tapi sangat di sayangkan, karena postur tubuhnya yang pendek di bandingkan pemuda pada umumnya, bahkan menyamai postur tubuh gadis seusianya, pemuda bermata saphire itu pun tak bisa membuka pintu kelasnya dan hanya bisa menghela napas pasrah._

_"Kasian sekali dia!" ucap pemuda bergigi tajam, entah ejekan atau kasihan yang dia alamatkan pada pemuda berambut blonde itu._

_"Jangan mengejeknya!" ucap pemuda berambut orange dan bertubuh besar._

_"He Hei-_

_Ucapan pemuda bergigi tajam terpotong saat melihat temannya sudah berjalan menuju kelas sebelah._

_Pemuda bermata onix terus berjalan berjalan berjalan berjalan berjalan hingga tak terasa kakinya telah membawanya ke depan pintu kelas bertuliskan 'XI IPS 1' dan berdiri disamping seorang pemuda berambut blonde._

_"Haaaahhhhh!" desah pemuda berambut blode kesal yang tak menyadari adanya pemuda berambut raven di sampingnya._

_CTEK_

_Tiba-tiba terdengar suara sentekan daun pintu bagian atas pertanda ada yang menariknya ke bawah._

_Hal itu sontak mengakibatkan pemuda blonde yang sedang mendesah segera menengok kesamping, untuk mengetahui siapa yang kiranya membukakan pintu untuknya. _

_Onix dan Saphire bertemu._

_Dua mata berbeda warna saling menatap dan menyelami keindahannya masing-masing, bagaikan malam dan siang yang di pertemukan untuk pertama kalinya dalam bola mata mereka. Ya, walaupun malam dan siang tak pernah bertemu, namun mereka saling melengkapi satu sama lain. Dan sekarang bila malam dan siang sudah bertemu, apakah mereka akan saling melengkapi? Entahlah! Masihlah terlalu dini untuk mengetahuinya._

_"Ari-_

_Ucapan pemuda blonde itu terpotong disaat pemuda berambut raven melangkah meninggalkannya sendirian menuju kelasnya tanpa mendengarkan ucapan pemuda blonde yang hanya bisa cengo ditempat untuk beberapa saat._

_'Kenapa jantungku berdetak seperti genderang yang mau perang?' batin meraka berdua secara bersamaan sambil memegang dadanya._

_Pemuda berambut blonde yang sudah tersadar dari ke-cengo-annya segera membuka pintu yang sentekannya sudah dibuka oleh pemuda berambut raven dan berjalan memasuki kelasnya. Sedangkan pemuda berambut raven menghampiri temannya yang cengo sesaat merespon tindakan yang dilakukannya_

_**Flashback Off**_

**Minae Cute**

Beberapa minggu kemudian

Kamis, pukul 07.20

Seperti minggu lalu, pemuda blonde kita satu ini terpaksa berangkat awal, alasannya apalagi jika bukan jadwal piket yang mengharuskanya berangkat awal, mungkin jika hari ini dia tidaklah piket pastilah dia masih hibernasi di atas tempat tidur ukuran Quen size dan bergulung di selimut tebal bergambar rubahnya.

Pemuda berambut blonde itu berjalan dari arah lapangan basket menuju kelasnya 'XI IPS 1' yang masih tersentek dan pandangannya terarah pada sesosok pemuda berambut raven yang pada minggu lalu telah membukakan pintu untuknya, sedang berjalan dari kelasnya menuju toilet yang terletak di samping kelas XI IPS 3 di bawah tangga.

Beberapa saat kemudian

Pemuda berambut blonde yang sedang duduk di sebuah kursi panjang di depan kelasnya, melihat pemuda berambut raven yang telah kembali dari toilet menuju kelas bertuliskan 'XI IPS 2' dan memasukinya entah untuk apa? Kemudian keluar lagi untuk berdiri di depan pintu, jadi penunggu pintu mungkin? Entahlah!

**Naruto POV on**

Akhirnya namaku disebut juga oleh Nae si author gaje itu! Bayangkan saja shooting selama 800 word namaku tidak tersebut sama sekali, hanya pake pemuda berambut blonde-lah, pemuda bermata saphire-lah, pemuda yang mempunyai tiga kumis kucing di pipinya-lah! Apa pula itu? Bayi aja juga langsung tau jika aku adalah 'Naruto Namikaze' siswa paling tampan disekolah ini.

Ok, dari pada waktuku di habiskan untuk memarahi author gaje yang hanya mesam-mesem sendiri karena ku marahi, lebih baek aku kembali ke perkenalan.

Namaku 'Namikaze Naruto', karena ciri fisikku sudah berkali-kali di sebutin oleh Nae yang mungkin membuat kalian nek maka aku tak akan menyebutnya lagi.

Saat ini aku sedang duduk di sebuah bangku panjang yang berada di teras kelasku, kenapa di teras? Tentu saja karena pintu kelasku masih tersentek di daun pintu bagian atas, kalian masih ingatkan kejadian kamis yang lalu? Jadi tak perlu kuceritakan lagi.

Pandangan ku terus terarah pada pemuda berambut raven kelas sebelah yang tak ku tau namanya dan berharap pemuda itu mau membukakan pintu untukku lagi, bisa saja aku menghampirinya dan meminta tolong padanya untuk membukakan pintu, tapi entah mengapa keberanian ku seolah luntur bila mata kami tak sengaja bertemu. Hmmmm, terserah jika kalian mau mengejekku.

Yang bisa ku lakukan hanyalah mengeluarkan buku PKN dan mempelajarinya. Oke, bukannya aku sok rajin ato apa? Hanya saja karena pelajaran PKN hari ini ada ulangan dan aku tadi malam belum belajar karena keasyikan FB'an dan menulis FF.

Jangan tiru aku ya? pliiisssss!

Oke, back to story.

Entah mengapa aku merasa seperti sedang melakukan adegan dalam film India dengan pemuda berambut raven itu. Bayangkan saja, tiap aku memandangnya, dia pura-pura memandang lapangan upacara yang berada persis di depan kelas kami dan jika dia memandangku, aku juga akan berpura-pura memandang lapangan upacara dengan buku PKN yang menutupi mulutku yang sedang tersenyum gaje karena kekonyolan kami.

Konyol? Yaiyalah! Jika kejadian ini terjadi satu kali masih bisa di sebut wajar bukan? tapi jika terjadi berkali-kali dan secara terus-menerus bukankah itu konyol? Bahkan tak jarang mata kami tak sengaja bertemu dan seperti di komando entah siapa? Kami langsung berpaling begitu saja. Dan buku PKN yang awalnya aku keluarkan untuk belajar pun beralih profesi dan makin melekat ke bibir ku untuk menutupi senyuman gaje ku.

Mungkin jika kami berada di sebuah taman yang terdapat pohon besarnya, kami akan saling menempelkan tangan pada batang pohon dan saling meyembunyikan wajahnya bila tak sengaja pandangan kami bertemu dan menyanyikan lagu India seperti,

Boleh di liat

Jangan di pegang

Karna kita berduaaa

Tak saling kenal

Oke, kita hentikan kekonyolan sampai disini saja. Daripada kalian makin mulas nantinya.

Jika kalian yang membacanya saja sampai mulas, bagaimana denganku yang berakting di fict gaje ini? Sungguh ironis bukan? Bagaimanapun Nae yang sedang Stress gara-gara terkena WB sungguhlah menyebalkan.

**Naruto POV end**

Tak terasa sudah 20 menit berlalu dan mereka berdua masih melakukan kegiatan konyol mereka dan sekolah sudah tampak ramai, walaupun teman sekelas Naruto belum ada yang tampak batang hidungnya sama sekali dan para siswa yang berseliweran di depannya pun tidak ada yang dia kenal satupun.

Setelah menunggu 5 menit, akhirnya dewi fortuna pun melihat pada Naruto. Di barisan orang yang berlalu lalang dari arah lapangan basket terdapat sesosok cowok yang mempunyai tanda segitiga terbalik di kedua pipinya dari kelas 'XI IPS 4' yang kebetulan di kenalnya karena tergabung dalam satu extra kulikuler.

"Kiba!" panggil Naruto pada pemuda yang mempunyai tanda segita terbalik di kedua pipinya yang telah melewatinya.

"Apa?" tanya Kiba singkat.

"Bukakan pintunya!" ucap Naruto menunjuk sentekan pintu yang belum terbuka.

"Kau memanggil ku hanya untuk membukakan pintu?" tanya Kiba sweetdrop.

"Ya!" jawab Naruto singkat.

"Haaahhh!" Kiba hanya bisa menghela napas lelah karena nasibnya begitu nista, bagaimana tidak nista jika disuruh shooting hanya untuk adegan membuka pintu saja? Terlalu miris bukan?

Poor Kiba.

'Tidak apalah membuka pintu saja!' batin Kiba sambil berjinjit dan mengangkat tangannya menurunkan sentekan agar pintunya terbuka, 'Jika shootingku baik, kali aja Nae mau mengontrakku lagi dengan adegan yang lebih wajar!' batin Kiba kemudian.

"Makasih Kiba," ucap Naruto dengan cengiran rubahnya, "Kau memang penyelamatku tebbayo!" ucapnya sambil mengacungkan jempolnya.

"Sama-sama!" ucap Kiba dan berlalu meninggalkan Naruto menuju kelas tercintanya.

.

Sepeninggalan Kiba, Naruto melihat pemuda berambut raven itu sedang berbicara dengan temannya yang berambut orange dan bertubuh besar di perbatasan kelas mereka.

Samar-samar Naruto mendengar percakapan mereka, seperti.

"Sana tu bukain pintunya!" ucap pemuda raven.

"Pintunya sudah di buka!" ucap pemuda berambut orange.

"Owh!" ucap pemuda raven singkat dan berjalan menuju kelasnya kembali.

.

'Apa yang mereka bicarakan?' batin Naruto setelah dua orang aneh itu meninggalkannya, 'Jika mereka saling menyuruh membukakan pintu untukku, maka mereka sudah terlambat!' batin Naruto dan berjalan memasuki kelasnya.

.

.

Kelas XI IPS 2

Pemuda bermata onix sedang merenung di bangkunya dengan wajah yang tertekuk.

Entah apa yang dikakukannya? Nae juga gak tau! *readers : lho kan authornya!*

Gomen! #bungku-bungkuk.. Mari kita tengok isi otaknya.

**Sasuke POV on**

Pasti kalian sudah tau namaku kan? Tidak mungkin kalian tidak mengetahuinya setelah aku shooting selama 1,6k tanpa Nae si author amatir itu menuliskan namaku dan hanya menyebutkan ciri fisikku bukan?

Baiklah jika memang kalian tidak tahu nama ku, maka akan ku beri tahu.

Nama ku 'Uchiha Sasuke', seorang siswa kelas XI IPS 2 yang paling tampan dan di gilai oleh siswi di sekolah ini. Saat ini aku sedang merenung tentang kejadian yang baru beberapa menit lalu aku alami, yang membuatku dongkol setengah mati.

Apakah kalian ingin tahu? Baiklah akan kuberi tahu.

_**Flasback On**_

_Sepulang dari toilet aku melihat pemuda blonde yang aku bukakan pintu kemarin. Dia tampak sedang duduk dan melihatku atau itu hanya perasaanku saja? Entahlah!_

_Aku segera memasuki kelas dan mengambil mengambil HPq, kemudian keluar lagi untuk melihat pemuda beriris mata saphire itu, eh maksudku menunggu teman-temanku datang._

_Saat aku keluar kelas, pemuda blonde itu sedang membaca buku entah apa itu di tangannya dan sesekali melihatku. Baiklah, lebih tepat jika di bilang aku dan pemuda blonde itu saling main lirik-lirikan ala India yang tidak Uchiha sama sekali. Mungkin aku akan di gantung Tousan di pohon toge jika kedapatan sedang melakukan hal nista ini, terlalu berlabihan memang._

_25 menit kemudian._

_Tak terasa sudah 25 menit berlalu dengan keadaan kami yang masih sama seperti tadi, saling lirik-lirikan gaje. Bedanya hanya suasana sekolah yang makin rame karena bel tanda masuk sebentar lagi berbunyi._

_Mataku menangkap pemuda berambut orange bertubuh besar a.k.a Juugo yang berjalan dari arah lapangan basket, segera saja aku menemuinya, itung-itung bisa bukain pemuda blonde itu._

_Tap_

_Tap_

_Tap_

_Tak terasa langkahku telah membawaku menuju perbatasan kelas ku dan si blonde, segera saja aku berbcara dengan Juugo yang berada di depanku._

_"Sana tu bukain pintunya!" ucap ku pada Juugo._

_"Pintunya sudah di buka!" ucap Juugo yang melihat pintu kelas 'XI IPS 1' yang telah di buka oleh pemuda yang memiliki tato segitiga terbalik di pipinya._

_"Owh!" gumam ku singkat dan langsung kembali menuju kelas._

_**Flashback off.**_

Jika mengingat kejadian itu kembali, aku menjadi muak. Ok ingatkan aku untuk men-saringgan Nae jika aku dibuatnya nista lagi. Entah kenapa seringai misterius pada bibirku tak bisa hilang, malah makin melebar.

**Sasuke POV off**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**TBC**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Kenapa Nae nge-post cerita yang gaje ini ya? Entahlah!

Ya itung-itung untuk melepas stress karena terserang virus WB di fict2 multichap Nae yang laen...

Mmm,, maaf jika SasuNaru jadi gaje seperti ini,,,,,

Dan mungkin minggu depan Nae akan nge-post fict multichap lainnya,,,

Gomennasai #bugkuk2

Akhir kata RnR pliiiiiiissssssssss


End file.
